Je laisse à l'abandon
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: <html><head></head>Et si Mme Wagner et Mystique avaient pu se parler?</html>


Je laisse à l'abandon

Source: X-Men Evolution

Genre: AU + Songfic + OS+ Family

Disclaimers: Les personnages de X-men Evolution ne sont pas à moi, ni la chanson!

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson "Je laisse à l'abandon" de la comédie musicale des 10 commandements!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

Résumé: Et si Mme Wagner et Mystique avaient pu se parler?

Chapitre unique

Yokébed: **Je laisse à l'abandon  
>Cet amour que j'ai porté<br>Voulu au plus profond  
><strong>

Mystique retrouva son enfant au bord de la rivière.

Yokébed: **A-t-on vraiment le choix  
>Quand on nous coupe les bras?<br>**

Elle vit un homme le prendre dans ses bras puis appeler sa femme.**  
><strong>

Bithia:** Tu laisses à l'abandon  
>Par Amour et par raison<br>**

L'homme regagna la roulotte, le bébé dans les bras, alors que la femme resta auprès de la rivière.

Bithia:** Des milliers d'espérances  
><strong>

Alors que Mystique allait partir, son pied écrasa une branche d'arbre.

Bithia:** Aux portes de l'absence  
>Comme un merveilleux don<br>**

-Qui est là? demanda la femme, ayant un peu peur.

Yokébed: **Voir une main qui se tend**

**Quelqu'un à suivre****  
><strong>

Mystique hésita.

Devait-elle se montrer sous sa véritable apparence?

Ou bien devait-elle prendre l'apparence d'un animal?

Bithia:**Et quelque part, un fleuve quand on dérive****  
><strong>

Finalement la Mutante décida de se montrer, retirant sa capuche quand elle se présenta à la femme.

Yokébed:**Ô quand une raison de vivre****  
><strong>

-Oh! fut le seul mot que la femme prononça en la voyant.

-Comme vous le voyez, je suis une Mutante. répondit Mystique.

****Bithia:**Vaut bien des raisons, bien des défis  
>Même s'il faut vivre avec ce poids!<strong>**  
><strong>

_Une Mutante? Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ pensa Mme Wagner, surprise.

-Je vous confie la vie de mon fils. déclara Mystique. 

Alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour disparaître, la femme l'interpella en ce mot:

-Attendez!

Yokébed: **Même s'il faut vivre que pour ça  
>Tu vivras…<br>**

-Que devrais-je lui dire sur vous?

-Rien. répondit Mystique. Ne lui dites rien.

Bithia:** Tu vivras…  
><strong>

-Mais…

-Adieu madame. la coupa, sèchement, Mystique en commençant sa marche.

Yokébed: **Je laisse à l'abandon  
>Avec toi tous les espoirs<br>Qui me restaient à croire  
><strong>

-Je m'appelle Magali Szardos Wagner!

Yokébed: **Et te voir t'en aller  
>Est la pire des prisons<br>**

Sous les yeux étonnés, mais émerveillés de Mme Wagner, Mystique se transforma en une hirondelle qui prit son envol.

****Bithia:** Tu laisses à l'abandon  
>Au prix de mille souffrances<br>**

Mais ce que Mme Wagner ne sut pas est le fait que Mystique les espionna, toujours sous sa forme animale.

Bithia:** Ton rêve sans défense  
>Pour l'effrayant silence<br>**

Elle y vit que Mr et Mme Wagner qui s'occupaient bien de son enfant, que les deux enfants du couple acceptèrent son fils avec une tendresse non fiente.

Bithia:** Des instants qui s'en vont  
><strong>

Tout comme elle entendit le prénom que porterait désormais son enfant.**  
><strong>

Yokébed: **Voir une main qui se tend, quelqu'un à suivre****  
><strong>

_Kurt…_pensa-t-elle, émue.

Bithia:**Et quelque part, un fleuve quand on dérive****  
><strong>

_Pardonne-moi, mon petit…_pensa la Mutante, les yeux brûlant de larmes.

Yokébed: **Ô quand une raison de vivre****  
><strong>

Mais Mystique ne laissa pas couler ses larmes. Car elle savait que si l'une d'entre elles s'échapperait elle irait récupérer son enfant.

Bithia:**Vaut bien des raisons, bien des défis  
>Même s'il faut vivre avec ce poids!<strong>**  
><strong>

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'avec ce couple Kurt ne croisera pas la route de Magneto._

Yokébed: **Même s'il faut vivre que pour ça  
>Il vivra…<br>**

_Je refuse que Magneto le retrouve! Pas après ce que tu as osé lui faire, Erik!_

Bithia:** Il vivra…  
><strong>

Magali Szardos Wagner coucha le nouveau-né à l'intérieur du berceau que son mari avait bricolé quand ils étaient jeunes mariés.

Yokébed: **Il vivra…  
><strong>

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Mystique pria!

Elle demanda à Dieu de veiller sur son enfant afin qu'il ne croise jamais la route de Magneto!

Bithia:** Il vivra…  
><strong>

Mr Wagner s'occupa du repas tandis que son épouse reprit sa couture.

Après tout un nouveau-né avec une petite queue fourchue, ça ne coure pas les rues!

Il lui faut bien des vêtements convenables pour lui sans oublier de faire un petit trou pour que sa queue puisse bouger librement!

Yokébed: **Il vivra…  
><strong>

En voyant que le sourire joyeux de son enfant, Mystique eut un pincement désagréable au cœur…

Bithia:** Il vivra…**

_Adieu…_

_Mon petit…_

_Maman t'aime et ne cessera jamais de t'aimer._

Ça vous a plut? N'hésitez pas à le dire!

[Je tiens à m'excuser si dans mes autres fictions, il n'y a pas ce petit mot (voir en haut)! Promis, je ferais attention!]


End file.
